Lita's Big Ones(EP)
Треклист 1. Shot of Poison (Remix) 2. Kiss Me Deadly (Album Version) 3. Kiss Me Deadly (Special Radio Version) 4. Close My Eyes Forever (With Ozzy Osbourne) (Remix) Тексты песен SHOT OF POISON Gotta love for destruction Gotta feel for danger tonight Hey, Mr. Moonlight wontcha follow me down I need the company Everybody tells me you're no good hat's all right with me Gimme one shot of poison A little twist is all I need One drop of your sweet poison Sets me free Come on baby, poison me Gotta hunger for fatal attraction I'm savin' all my passion for you I gotta heartbreak habit that I can't kick Only you can ease the pain I'm a midnight animal tryin' to score Before I go insane Gimme me one shot of poison A little twist is all I need One drop of your sweet poison Sets me free One shot of poison A little taste of paradise One drop of your sweet poison Satisfies Give me one last kiss before I die I'm flyin' high On your love, tonight, baby One shot of poison A little twist is all I need One drop of your sweet poison Sets me free One shot of poison A little taste of paradise One drop of your sweet poison Satisfies One shot of poison Cme on, baby, poison me One drop of your sweet poison Sets me free One shot KISS ME DEADLY I went to a party last Saturday night I didn't get laid, I got in a fight, Uh, huh It ain't no big thing Late for my job and the traffic was bad Had to borrow ten bucks from my old man, Uh, huh It ain't no big thing I went to a party last Saturday night I told you that story, I'd be alright Uh, huh It ain't no big thing But I know what I like I know I like dancin' with you And I know what you like I know you like dancin' with me Yeah, yeah Kiss me once Kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly Had a few beers, gettin' high , watchin' the time go by, Uh, huh It ain't no big thing Nothin' to eat and no TV Lookin' in the mirror don't get it for me Uh, huh It ain't no big thing But I know what I like I know I like dancin' with you And I know what you like I know you like dancin' with me Oh, yeah Kiss me once Kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly Kiss me once Kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly You know I like dancin' with you Dancin' with you C'mon Kiss me once Kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly Kiss me once Kiss me twice C'mon pretty baby, kiss me C'mon pretty baby, kiss me C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly CLOSE MY EYES FOREVER Baby I get so scared inside, and I don't really understand Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy? Heaven Is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy? If I close my eyes forever Will it all remain unchanged? If I close my eyes forever Will it all remain the same? Sometimes It's hard to hold on So hard to hold on to my dreams It isn't always what it seems When you're face to face with me You're like a dagger And stick me in the heart And taste the blood from my blade And when we sleep, would you shelter me In your warm and darkened grave? If I close my eyes forever Will it all remain unchanged? If I close my eyes forever Will it all remain the same? Will you ever take me? No, I just can't take the pain But would you ever trust me? No, I'll never feel the same, Oh I know I've been so hard on you I know I've told you lies If I could have just one more wish I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes If I close my eyes forever Will it all remain unchanged? If I close my eyes forever Will it all remain the same? Close your eyes Close your eyes You gotta close your eyes for me Категория:EP Категория:Лита Форд Категория:Рок Категория:1991 Категория:1990-е Категория:Страницы с текстами песен